A Brother in Arms
by Valaskia
Summary: Sequel to Love and Comfort. The developing bond between siblings grows, bringing with it uncertain changes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own game of thrones nor do I make money from this story.

Sansa smiled to herself as she sat with the other girls on the balcony, practicing her stitching. It had been two days since her brother had taken her maidenhead. She had been sore for a little while, but she had no regrets. Since then they had only been able to sneak the occasional secret kiss here and there. They couldn't risk getting caught. Still thoughts of that morning and being in Jon's arms made her stomach flutter, her body tingling as she longed to be with him again, in that way. She looked down into the yard, seeing him there, fencing with Rodrik Poole, the instructor their father had hired to teach her brothers. "Gods, he's so handsome," she thought to herself, admiring him as he moved. She felt that familiar heat, the dampness building between her thighs as she flushed, quickly tearing her eyes away from him and focusing on her stitching. Jeyne had been talking about something silly, but she didn't notice, she smiled and nodded here and there, pretending she had been listening.

Jon was flushed and sweating, his shirt sticking to his skin, he reached up wiping his brow as he paused to catch his breath, looking up he saw her on the balcony and his heart ached, his need to be with her, to touch her and hold her in his arms nearly overwhelming him. Since their first time, she had consumed his every waking thought. His stomach did flips every time he saw her. They had shared a few brief kisses, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed her. Finished for the day he put away the fencing gear and headed inside, wiping himself off with a towel before walking upstairs, finding her on the balcony of the ladies' parlor. He approached her, clearing his throat. "Sansa, I've come to take you out for your riding lesson," he said. Recently he had been escorting her out onto the grounds, teaching her horse riding. It was during this time each day that they got to be alone with each other, sharing brief kisses and cuddles.

Sansa smiled, putting away her sewing in a wicker basket in the parlor before following him out of the parlor towards her room, where he waited outside while she changed into her riding clothes, a smooth sky-blue blouse, matching riding shorts and a pair of black, patent leather riding boots with silver buckles, her long, auburn curls hanging loosely about her shoulders. Ever the gentleman, he offered her his arm, which she took, a blush on her face and he escorted her out into the stables, finding them empty. As she headed towards the horses' stalls, he suddenly stopped her, pushing her against a bale of hay, pinning her arms to her sides, his lips finding hers, kissing her deeply, he ground his hips against her abdomen, causing her to stiffen and moan into their kiss. He pulled her tight against him, leaning in close and whispered softly into her ear, "I love you, Sansa." Sansa beamed happily, his arms wrapping around her, holding her tight against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his lips trailing kisses along her neck. Slowly they pulled apart, flushed and smiling and Jon led Sansa over to a mare in a nearby stall, leading the horse out and helping Sansa to saddle it before mounting as he then saddled and mounted his own horse, both riding out onto the grounds, the wind blowing in their hair as they kicked their horses into a light trot.

They spent a comfortable hour riding around the grounds of the Stark manor before coming to a stop at a small lake on the edge of the property. They dismounted, hitching their horses to a nearby fence post, allowing them to graze while Jon went to his saddle bags, removing a picnic blanket, thermos of tea and a paper bag filled with sandwiches. He spread out the picnic blanket and they took their boots off before they each sat down, Jon pulling Sansa into his arms, kissing her deeply, his hands reaching up, caressing her cheeks. Neither wanted the kiss to end but they eventually pulled away, gasping for air, their faces flushed, Sansa blushing softly, Jon grinning at her as he held her against his powerful chest. They enjoyed the moment, neither wanting to break apart before Jon lay Sansa back on the blanket, covering her with his body, his fingers carding through her hair, his lips trailing soft kisses across her jaw, moving down, nuzzling her small budding breasts through her blouse, his fingers working the buttons, gently pulling her blouse open, gently kissing and nibbling her cleavage, causing Sansa to moan softly, her fingers tangling in his hair, holding his head against her chest. He tugged her bra down below her breasts, cupping and kneading the firm mounds, plying the flesh between his fingers as he suckled greedily at her breasts, teasing and swiping her nipples with his tongue, the wet muscle swirling around the hardened nubs as Sansa whimpered softly, her body becoming hot, the dampness between her legs growing, her breath catching as she moaned his name.

Jon reached down, caressing her thighs, his fingers inching closer to her heated core, pressing firmly against the soft mound through the fabric of her clothes, his left hand slipping through the leg of her shorts, pushing inside, stroking her sex through the crotch of her panties. She was wet for him. He smiled, kissing her lips, his hands tugging down her shorts. Sansa raised her hips, helping him, propping herself up on her elbows as he tossed them to the side, then leaned in, kissing and nibbling his way up her thighs, his fingers teasing the lips of her sex through the damp crotch of her panties, his teeth gently nibbling the backs of her knees before moving higher, his face nuzzling her smooth, slender thighs, his hands gripping her hips, gently nuzzling her womanhood through her panties. Jon hooked his fingers into her panties and tugged them down her hips, pulling them off before raising them to his nose, deeply inhaling her scent, causing her to blush as she watched him. "Do I smell good, Jon?" She asked nervously, looking up at him. "Simply divine, my love," Jon said, the front of his trousers bulging as he looked at her, a goofy grin on his face.

Jon knelt down, nuzzling the soft copper fuzz covering her sex, his tongue teasing the wet lips, purring in the back of his throat as he tasted her sweet honey, his fingers gently parting her lower lips, his tongue teasing slow circles around her slick entrance, gently thrusting the velvet muscle into her sheath, making her moan as his thumb pressed firmly but gently against her budding clit, rubbing circles over the nubbin, her hips pressing hard against him as he lapped her flowing juices, fucking her with his tongue, making her cry out, her back arching, he slipped a thick finger inside her clutching sheath, wrapping his lips around her swollen clit, sucking and gently nibbling it, his tongue teasing it with gentle swipes, making her lightheaded, her vision swimming as she grabbed his head, forcing it hard against her pussy, her world a haze of pleasure, lights exploding behind her eyes, making it impossible to think, she focused on the pleasure she felt, her stomach knotting, bucking her hips against his teasing tongue and fingers, body stiffening as she came, flooding his mouth with her juices, she collapsed back, eyes shut tight as she began to pant, the world slowly coming back into focus.

Jon smiled, his face glistening as he pulled her into his lap, holding her against his chest, kissing her forehead as she came down from her orgasm, her breathing slowly returning to normal. She looked up at him shyly, a smile on her face as he held her. "I love you, Sansa." He said, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, leaning down he kissed her, wetting her lips with her juices as his tongue pushed into her mouth, her lips parted admitting his probing tongue, wrestling with her own as she felt his hard bulge grind against her hips. She wanted him. Needed to feel him inside her again, that aching emptiness returning as his hands cupped her breasts, kneading the firm mounds, his lips trailing down along her jaw, kissing and gently nibbling her neck, sucking hard on the teeth marks, he pulled away, leaving an angry red mark on her neck, his fingers tugging and pinching her nipples, making her moan loudly, her left hand slipping down, teasing her slippery lower lips apart, a finger dipping inside, thrusting in and out of her tight heat. But it wasn't enough. She needed more, she needed Jon.

She looked up into his eyes, cupping his cheek with her right hand, gazing into his eyes. "Jon, please…make love to me," she said. He grinned, kissing her before laying her gently on the blanket, he stood, unfastening his trousers, sliding them down his hips along with his boxers, his long thick shaft springing forth, jutting out in front of him as he knelt before her, moving between her legs, his left hand on her hip as his right hand guided his stiff, throbbing member to her slick entrance, thrusting his hips forward he buried himself to the hilt inside her in one slow thrust, driving him mad with lust as her tight heat swallowed him whole, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she pulled him tight against her, looking up into his half closed eyes, his hips rocking, thrusting gently in and out of her, his hands caressing her pale thighs, fingers teasing the soft firm cheeks of her rear, hands smacking the cheeks, making her jump, a grin on her face as he moaned.

Jon sat back on his heels, lifting her up against his chest, arms around her, bouncing her gently up and down on his member, legs wrapping around his middle, her body pressed tight against him, his lips trailing across her neck, kissing and nuzzling her snow-white skin, fingers toying with her auburn hair. "Oh, Sansa. Gods above, I love you. I'll never let you go. Wolves mate for life. You're mine and I am yours," he said, his eyes gazing into hers making her smile, nodding her head as he rocked his hips, thrusting upwards into her fast and hard, driving her mad with pleasure, her stomach fluttering, making her pant, his lips trailing kisses over her breasts, suckling at her nipples like a hungry babe as he drove himself into her over and over, their cries filling the air as her inner walls clenched tight around his member, her orgasm hitting her hard, making her vision blurry, her juices gushing out, coating his shaft and thighs, his member swelling inside her, his seed spilling into her clutching sheath, flooding her womb.

They lay back on the blanket, cuddling in each other's arms, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Jon smiled, holding her in his lap, his hands caressing her arms, his lips against her cheek as they enjoyed the summer sunshine before slowly standing, pulling on their clothes. Jon unscrewed the thermos and poured the tea into the cup and offered it to her, she accepted, drinking while Jon opened the bag of sandwiches and they ate while cuddling against each other. After finishing their lunch, they packed up the food and folded the blanket, stowing it in Jon's saddlebag. Jon helped her to mount her horse before unhitching them, mounting up beside her, they rode back to the manor, laughing and racing each other. When they reached the manor, they dismounted and led the horses into the stables, unsaddling them and leading them into the stalls. Jon pressed Sansa against the wall of the stable, kissing her deeply, his left hand cupping her cheek. "I love you, Sansa." He said smiling softly as he gazed into her eyes. A choked sob broke them apart and they looked to the doorway of the stables. Standing there watching them, was their sister Arya, tears in her eyes…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of thrones nor do I make money from this story.

Author's note. This story is strictly fictional. The events transcribed do not personally reflect the opinions of the author. If you are offended by the content, you are not required to read. It's simply a story.

"I love you, Sansa."

She had been in the yard, swinging a fencing blade at an imaginary opponent, cheering when she was victorious, her opponent yielding to her superior skill. She heard the sound of horses' hooves clattering on the pavestones. There across the courtyard were her beloved brother and her annoying older sister. There were laughing as they dismounted, leading their horses into the stables. She stowed her sword in the armory and ran for the stables, eager to see her brother again. She stopped at the doorway to the stables, her world crashing down around her.

There they were. Jon cradling Sansa in his arms, kissing her, both lost to the world. "I love you, Sansa." The words played over and over in her ears, her vision blurry as tears sprang forth. How could he do this to her? She loved him with all her heart and here he was, kissing her horrid sister. "I love you, Sansa." The words made her sick. And angry. They broke her heart. A sob escaped her throat and they turned, seeing her there. "Why?" was all she could say. Jon broke away and ran to her, Sansa close behind.

Arya wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't move. Her body not responding. Jon knelt before her, pulling her into his arms and caressing her cheek, his fingers in her hair. He tried to soothe her, whispering words of love but she barely heard them. She glared over his shoulder at Sansa. This was her fault. She had stolen away her favorite brother. Arya's fists clenched in rage as Jon held her trying to calm her down, but it was like trying to tame a wild beast. Her eyes flashed, she looked at him, tear tracks streaming down her face. "Why, Jon? What about us? Don't you love me?" She asked, sniffling softly.

Jon cradled her in his arms, gently wiping away her tears as he held her. "Of course, I do, Arya. I'll always love you. You're my sister. But I love Sansa too. You're both my sisters," he said trying to comfort her. "Then why her?" Arya screamed, voice laced with venom. "She's my mate, Arya. Wolves mate for life," he said, gazing softly at her, sadness in his eyes. "But I can be your mate too," She said fiercely, stubbornly. "Arya…," he started, looking at her. "I can. I won't back down and let her have you all to herself. I love you, Jon." She said, determined. Jon knelt there, at a loss for words as Arya leaned in, kissing his lips. Sansa stood behind him, rooted to the spot with shock, unable to say anything, as slowly Jon wrapped Arya in his arms, kissing her back, his fingers tangling in her dark hair.

Slowly, Jon and Arya pulled apart as Jon turned to look at Sansa. Sansa stepped forward, her left hand settling on Jon's shoulder, as she knelt beside him and leaned forward, her face inching closer to Arya's, her lips pressed against Arya's, kissing her gently as Arya froze, startled for a moment, before awkwardly returning the kiss. Jon looked askance at Sansa who sighed softly, looking them both in the eye. "When winter comes the lone wolf dies. The pack survives. We cannot quarrel amongst ourselves and we both love you, Jon." Sansa said. "Wolves mate for life," Arya replied. "However, there will be some ground rules. I will not be humiliated," Sansa said firmly, gazing at them both. "We cannot fight over Jon, so he must love us equally, and make time for us both. You cannot play favorites between us. Nor can you do anything to besmirch our honor. You must swear to provide for us and consider our needs in all things. Nor can you take any other to your bed. We are your mates, not your whores."

Jon nodded, his mind struggling to catch up with the unexpected turn of events, his sisters kneeling beside him, he wrapped his arm around their shoulders, kissing each before they stood and returned to the manor, Arya and Sansa holding Jon's hands in theirs, they entered and let go. Jon, Sansa and Arya heading upstairs, each going to their chambers to change clothes after the long day's exertions. They each met a short time later in the glass gardens, holding hands as they walked, Jon pausing to pick two blue winter roses, placing one in Sansa's hair, behind her left ear. Turning, he offered the second to Arya, who made a face but took the flower anyway. Jon rolled his eyes and giggled, sitting down on a stone bench, Sansa sitting beside him as Arya climbed into his lap, idly clutching the flower as her head rested on his shoulder.

That evening, they ate dinner in the dining hall, enjoying the time together as a family. Bran was continuing his studies to become a healer with his tutor, Mister Luwin and Rickon had spent the day in the care of his governess, an elderly woman they affectionately called Old Nan. They received a post card from their parents and Robb who were on a business retreat in the tropics with some of the senior executives of Stark World Wide, the family's business. Robb wrote that he was learning well how to be the next company president but that it was slow going and rather boring at times. Their parents sent their love and said that they would be home at the end of the month and to behave and listen to their Uncle Ben.

After dinner, they retired to the parlor and put in a movie, sitting back on the sofa to watch. Bran sat in one of the recliners, while Sansa, Jon and Arya sat on the sofa, Jon in the middle with little Rickon curled up in Sansa's lap, his eyelids fluttering, heavy with sleep. Sansa got up and carried him to bed, tucking him in before returning, sitting beside Jon, snuggling against him. After the movie, they retired for the evening, each heading upstairs to their rooms. The girls changed into their pajamas and each waited until the coast was clear before creeping quietly out of their rooms, moving on silent feet, side by side and knocked on Jon's door. They looked at each other awkwardly as Jon called for them to enter, they did so, Sansa closing and bolting the door behind them as each crept across the room. Jon pulled the bedcovers back and they climbed in on either side of him, each cuddling up against his sides, heads resting on his chest.

They took turns kissing him, each teasing their tongues into his mouth, their fingers hooking into the sides of his boxers, grinning at each other as they worked together to strip him, Arya giggling as his member sprang forth, standing up straight as a flag pole, erect and hard as a steel rod. Sansa grinned, taking Arya's hand in hers, placing it on Jon's member, showing her how to stroke him while Jon propped himself up on his pillows, his hands clutching the sheets, moaning softly as he watched through half lidded eyes. As her hands stroked him Arya and Sansa whispered quietly between themselves, causing each to grin as Sansa stood and removed her nightgown, tossing it to the floor and slipping her panties down over her hips, stepping out of them. She moved up, settling above Jon's face, her dripping sex lowered down, pressing against Jon's lips, making her moan softly as Jon's wet, velvet tongue probed between her soft petals, teasing the nubbin at the top of her slit, his hands smacking and fondling her rear. Sansa bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her moans, watching as Arya leaned down, kissing and licking Jon's hard shaft, her small hands cupping and fondling his balls, rolling them gently between her fingers, her tongue teasing along the mushroom tip, making Jon moan, his hips thrusting up against her lips. Sansa moaned, her soft hands finding her breasts, kneading the firm flesh, fingers pinching her nipples, twisting the hard nubs, making her cry out, her arousal deepening as Jon's tongue probed her sheath, thrusting in and out of her heated core, pleasure consuming her she rocked her hips against his face, watching as Arya's head bobbed torturously slow up and down on Jon's shaft, inflaming his lust, driving him wild, his hips bucking frantically upwards, towards her mouth. Sansa reached down, fingers teasing her budding clit, her back arched as she rode his face, her eyes shut tight as her pleasure built, breathing heavily, hips bucking as his tongue thrust in and out of her, she stiffened, her body lost in a sea of pleasure as she came, flooding his mouth with her sweet nectar.

Arya stretched out across the bed, her lips wrapped around the thick shaft, her tongue teasing slow circles around the sensitive head of her brother's member, her hands stroking the long hard shaft, too thick for her small hands she had to use both, her saliva dripping down the shaft, onto his balls. Jon stiffened, moaning loudly, his hips thrusting upwards as his member swelled in her mouth, flooding her mouth with his thick seed. Arya choked, pulling away, struggling to swallow as he spurted rope after rope of thick seed across her face and chest. Arya giggled, dipping her fingers into the thick white goop, scooping it up and licking her fingers clean. Sansa moved down the bed on weak limbs, settling beside Arya, cupping her chin, leaning in, kissing her lips as her fingers scooped Jon's seed off her cheek and bringing them to her lips, she licked them clean before laying Arya back, moving down slowly, kissing and nibbling along Arya's neck and shoulders, fingers gently toying with her nipples as she moved lower, nuzzling, licking and kissing Arya's flat chest and stomach, her hands moving to her sister's thighs, pushing them open slowly, fingertips grazing gently across the soft, moist lips causing Arya to moan as Sansa knelt down, lifting her sister's legs up and over her shoulders, gently kissing and nibbling her thighs, teasing open the lips of her slit, fingers teasing in and out of the slick entrance, Arya's hips rising off the bed, her hands gripping Sansa's head, tangling in her auburn curls, pleasuring coursing through her body as she gasped and moaned. Sansa thrust her fingers in and out of Arya's dripping core, her tongue teasing slow circles around the swelling nub at the top of her slit, Arya's hips bucking wildly against her face, hands holding her head tight against her as her orgasm exploded through her, her body going limp as she coated Sansa's face with her juices. Panting, Arya slowly propped herself up on her elbows, looking at her sister who looked up at her, a shy grin on her face.

"Wow. You're almost as good as Jon is," Arya said, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she wiped a hand across her brow. Jon reached down, wrapping his arms around Sansa's shoulders, pulling her tight against him, his lips finding hers, tasting Arya on her tongue as she straddled his hips, her hands guiding his rock-hard member to her dripping core, a small sigh of pleasure escaping her lips as she took him inside her, once more filled by her brother's member. She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning over him, looking him in the eyes as her auburn locks cascaded down around them, her mouth slightly open, rocking her hips back and forth, she rode his hardened member, loud moans escaped Jon's lips as he placed his hands on her thighs, spurring her on, she bounced herself on his shaft faster and harder, his member filling her completely, touching every part of her insides as lust and pleasure clouded her mind, her stomach knotting, her eyes shut tight she panted, the flesh of his hips smacking against her thighs as she rode him, the nails of Jon's right hand digging into her thighs as he stroked her budding clit with his left, gently pinching the nub, driving her over the edge, her orgasm consuming her as her body tensed then slackened, collapsing onto his chest as he held her in his arms, his member swelling inside her, flooding her womb with his seed.

Jon held Sansa in his strong arms, cuddling her against his muscled chest, his lips trailing soft kisses across her brow, his breathing slowly returning to normal as Arya lay beside them, nuzzling Jon's shoulder as he reached down, pulling the bedcovers up, over them all. "Will Jon do that with me?" Arya asked, looking at them both. Slowly Sansa raised her head from his chest, nodding as she looked at her sister. "One day, when you're older, yes." She said. Lying in each other's arms, they drifted off to slumber, Jon's arms around them both, holding them against him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own game of thrones nor do I make money from this story.

The wind was blowing hard, rain pouring down from the night sky, lit briefly here and there by flashes of lightning. Down below her, palm trees were swaying in the wind, some pulled completely out of the ground by the sheer force of the wind. She struggled to stay aloft, her wings beating furiously as nearby a large building went up in flames, half collapsing, from the power of a stray bolt of lightning.

Arya jolted up in bed, frozen with fear, panic gripping her heart. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She knew it in her heart. She just didn't know what or how. Turning, she shook Jon awake, body trembling with fright. "Jon! Jon, wake up. Something bad happened." Arya said, shaking him harder. Jon woke up, blinking the sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 2:04am. "It's alright, Arya. It was just a nightmare," he said pulling her against him, kissing her forehead, cradling her against his chest, his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Tell me what happened," he said.

Arya lay in his arms, tears in her eyes as she thought back to the dream. "I was a bird. A seagull, I think, and it was storming. A building got struck by lightning and I woke up. I don't remember anything else," she said as Jon held her, brushing away her tears, his arms around her. "Hush, now. It's alright. It was only a dream," he said as he cuddled her against his chest, cupping her chin, his lips claiming hers in a soft kiss before he stood, lifting her in his arms and carried her downstairs to the kitchen. He sat her down at the table and went about making them some tea. While the water boiled he went to the bread box and got two English muffins, covering them with a drizzle of honey and offered one to her, which she took gratefully as the kettle whistled. He finished making the tea and they sat in silence, eating the biscuits while waiting for their tea to cool. Arya got up and climbed into Jon's lap, nuzzling his shoulder. He held her, his fingers carding through her hair. They sat for a bit, drinking their tea before getting up and heading back to Jon's bedchamber. Going inside, they noticed Sansa was missing. Jon tucked Arya into his bed, and left to look for her.

Sansa knelt by the toilet in her bathroom, her stomach churning as she heaved. She must have caught a bug, she thought to herself, gripping the edge of the bowl. She looked up as she heard footsteps and Jon walked in, settling beside her, hugging her against him as she fought to control the nausea, feeling dizzy and weak as he held her, kissing her clammy forehead, his fingers carding through her hair. He cuddled her close, whispering soothing words of comfort and she began to feel a little better. He led her back to the bed in her chambers and lay her down, kissing her brow. "I'll fetch Mister Luwin. He can give you some medicine and you can sleep in as late as you like," he said, leaving the room. "Late…" The word hit her like a ton of bricks and she froze thinking hard. She had missed her bleeding by a week. She, Jon and Arya had secretly shared a bed for the last eighteen nights. She and Jon had made love frequently and he always spent himself inside her. "Dear gods no. Surely this was all a mistake, she thought. Just her imagination, but the more she thought about it the more certain she became. What would she do? How would she and Jon explain this to her parents?"

Jon returned, followed by Mister Luwin the healer who lived and worked with the family, tutoring her brother to help prepare him for a career in medicine. Jon helped her slowly to her feet, his arms around her shoulders, settling her on the bed, her hand in his as Mister Luwin listened to her explain her symptoms. He nodded then looked them over thoughtfully for a few moments, Jon cradling Sansa in his arms. "It's a bit early to be sure, my lady, but you may be with child," Mister Luwin said. Jon froze, looking first at the healer then Sansa in his arms, his face pale while his hands settled protectively over her stomach. "Thank you, Mister Luwin. If you could keep this to yourself for a while though… We would like to be alone." Mister Luwin nodded and left, returning to his room. Jon held Sansa in his arms, his lips trailing soft kisses across her brow. "Oh, Jon. What will we tell father?" Sansa asked, trembling in his arms. Jon held her, rubbing soothing circles across her back and shoulders. "We'll tell them the truth. I love you, Sansa. Everything will be okay, I promise." Sansa nodded slowly, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she nuzzled against his chest. Jon stayed up, holding Sansa and humming softly, trying to soothe her nerves as she slowly drifted off back to sleep, his arms around her as he lay back against the pillows, his eyes drifting shut.

He was walking through the crypts beneath Winterfell manor, a torch in his right hand as he walked down the darkened rows of statues, each looking at him from cold, lifeless eyes, their gazes harsh as if judging him. He came to a stop before a tall statue that he had never seen before. His father's stone eyes stared back at him, the statue of Eddard Stark stood on a pedestal, eyes downcast. Was he angry about his relationship with Sansa and Arya? How did he know? Jon backed away quickly as the statue slowly stood, walking towards him, stone arms raising up, reaching out towards him. Jon sat up, breathing heavily, a startled Sansa jolted awake as he sat panting. Sansa frowned up at him, slowly sitting up. "Jon, you startled me. What's wrong?" Jon's heartbeat slowly returned to normal and he sat back against the pillows, pulling Sansa against his chest, his fingers toying with a stray lock of her hair. "Nothing, my love. Just a dream. Everything will be alright, I promise." He said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Jon looked up as the door opened, Arya quickly coming in and closing the door behind her before jumping onto the bed and cuddling up beside Jon, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Oh… Try not to shake the bed," Sansa said, making a face before jumping up and running towards the loo. "What's wrong with Sansa?" Arya asked curiously. "She is with child, Arya. She's going to need us both to look after her now and support her." Jon said, reaching over to stroke Arya's hair before getting up and walking over to Sansa, rubbing her shoulders.

Arya walk over to the pair and placed a supportive hand on Sansa's arm, waiting until the nausea passed before they each headed to their rooms to groom and get dressed for the day. They met back in the hallway and headed down together for breakfast. Arya and Jon loaded a plate with bacon, eggs and toast while Sansa drank a cup of peppermint tea and nibbled lightly on a slice of toast. Arya and Jon finished their breakfasts and Sansa joined them in the parlor to watch the news. There was an emergency bulletin. A tropical storm had struck the Caribbean. There was severe flooding and first responders were still assessing the damage to the region. "Omg, that's where father, mom and Robb are at." Arya said, worried and afraid. "You don't think something happened to them, do you?" Jon pulled Arya into his lap and cuddled her against his chest, kissing her forehead. "I'm sure that everything is fine. We'll try and call them. I'm sure that they are all okay," he said, not entirely convinced himself. Jon sat her down on the sofa and walked over to the phone, picking it up and dialing the number of their room at the resort. The phone rang but nobody picked up. Jon tapped his foot, panicking slight, his brow creasing. "Come on, come on," he thought trying to remain calm. The call timed out and he hung up the phone, looking at them all. "I'm sure they're just at one of the shelters to escape the storm. We'll wait awhile and maybe they'll be able to get in touch with us, first chance." Jon said.

Jon, Sansa and Arya went outside for a walk in the grounds, Jon holding their hands in his. They walked around the courtyard and Jon led them over to the training grounds. Sansa sat on a bench and watched as Arya and Jon retrieved fencing blades from the armory and began to spar, blades crisscrossing, swinging back and forth. They were both quite good, each managing to land a few blows, but Jon was slightly better. After an hour of sparring they went inside, changing into swimsuits and headed for a swim. They had a small indoor pool and hot tub. They each swam a few laps before lounging on inflatable rafts, until it was time for their lessons with their tutors. They spent the morning studying history, mathematics, geography and literature before heading down for a light lunch. After lunch they studied computer skills, biology, social sciences, business management and economics.

With their studies finished for the day, they spent the rest of the afternoon alone together by the lake on the edge of the grounds, cuddling in each other's arms. They were still worried about their parents and Robb though. Jon reclined against the trunk of a tree, Arya and Sansa in his arms. Arya and Sansa looked up at Jon, they're hands gripping his shirt and shoulders. "I really hope they're alright. I couldn't bear to lose them," Arya said, sniffling. Jon kissed her lips, his fingers tangling in her hair, teasing the nape of her neck. He had hoped to take their mind off their troubles, as much for Sansa and the baby's health as to spare them the worry. He gently pressed Arya back against the soft grass, his hands pushing up her shirt, caressing her soft, smooth skin, his lips claiming hers, gently nibbling her bottom lip as he tugged down her shorts and panties, pulling them down around her ankles before taking them off along with her shoes, his lips trailing soft kisses down along her flat chest and stomach, nuzzling her abdomen before lifting her legs up over his shoulders, Arya purring softly as she wrapped her short legs around his head, pulling him against her, her head tilting back as his tongue swiped across her hairless lower lips, his hands smacking and kneading her rear, his tongue pushing gently between her lips, teasing back and forth over the nubbin at the top her slit. He slipped a finger inside her sheath, thrusting it gently in and out of her as he gently nibbled and sucked her clit, making her moan loudly.

As she watched them, Sansa felt herself getting hot, the heat and dampness between her legs building, she unbuttoned her blouse, fingers teasing across her nipples, pinching the nubs, her tongue tracing her lips as she moaned, her eyes fixed on her siblings as she slipped a hand down, under her skirt, teasing her lower lips through the damp crotch of her panties, a moan escaping her as she teased her soft lips through the cloth, fingers pressing hard against her clit. Arya moaned loudly, bucking her hips, her hands tangled in Jon's hair, breathing heavily, brow covered in a sheen of sweat as she came, his tongue slurping noisily as he swallowed her sweet juices. Arya collapsed back, panting as Jon slowly stood, undressing, slipping his shirt off before kicking off his boots and sliding out of his trousers, he grinned, pulling Sansa against him, he kissed her deeply, Arya's juices coating his lips as his hands removed her blouse and bra, before hiking her skirts up around her waist, his left hand smacking her rear, his right cupping her cheek. They lay back on the soft grass, Jon moving over her, his fingers grazing her slit. She was dripping, her juices coating his fingers as he slid two thick digits into her clutching sheath, plunging the digits in and out of her, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit, making her moan, her eyes rolling back in her head as she grinded on his hand, her sheath spasming around his fingers, her orgasm crashing over her as she clung to him. She was ready.

Jon moved between her legs, guiding his member against her lower lips, pressing the head of his member against her slick entrance, moaning softly, a sigh of bliss escaping his lips as he buried himself inside her wet core, the tight heat squeezing down on his member milking him. He began to thrust in and out of her, his hands moving to her breasts, squeezing the firm mounds, kneading the flesh between his fingers as he teased and pinched one of her nipples, his lips capturing the other, sucking and gently chewing softly on the hard nub, making Sansa gasp, her legs wrapping around his waist pulling him deeper into her core, the fingers of her right hand tangling in his hair as he thrust in and out of her, fast and hard, his member hitting deep inside of her, making her head swim, her pleasure building as her left hand drifted down, teasing her clit, rolling the nub between her fingertips. Her back arched, her mind going blank as her orgasm hit her hard, driving Jon over the edge, he moaned her name, stiffening as his member swelled inside her, his seed spilling into her womb.

They collapsed in the soft grass, Jon cuddling Sansa against his side as Arya cuddled up beside them, nuzzling his other side, her head on his chest. They lay like that for a short time before dressing and heading back to the house. When they arrived, they went up to their chambers to wash up for dinner. They headed down to the dining room, where dinner was laid out and they all settled in to eat. After dinner, they went into the parlor to watch the television. The phone rang, and Jon picked it up. "Hello. Stark manor, Jon Stark speaking." "Good evening, Mr. Stark. I'm Sheriff Parks. I am afraid I have some bad news. It's about your relatives. I'm afraid your parents and brother were killed in the recent flooding. You should call the coroner and make arrangements to have their remains shipped to you for burial, when the weather clears up. "Thank you, sir. I will do that. Yes, good day." Jon said hanging up and turning to face them.

Bad news…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones nor do I make money from this story.

Author's Note: This story is purely fictional as are its characters. The story does not reflect the personal opinions of its author. It's just a story. Either read or don't.

How? How could this have happened? It was like something out of a nightmare. I mean you hear about it happening all the time on the news, but you never think it could happen to you. They sat together, huddled in the parlor crying. Jon had broken the news to them all as gently as he could, but the pain didn't lessen. He felt his own chest constricting, making it hard to breathe. He struggled to fight back tears of his own, trying to be strong for them but all he could think about was that he would never hear their voices again. Never get to talk to his father or spar with Robb in the training yard. Lady Stark was never kind to him, but he mourned them all, even her, all the same. Beside him to his left sat Sansa, eyes wet with tears, cuddling Rickon and trying to comfort him. "Where is mama?" He asked, not understanding the concept of death. He kept asking when she would be home, and it broke Jon's heart. They're gone, he thought, all gone. To his right were Arya and Bran. They weren't doing much better, though they understood the situation better. Their Uncle Benjen had called to plan for their parent's remains to be brought over and buried in the family crypts. He too looked heartbroken and though he was more reserved with his emotions, it showed in his eyes.

They sat huddled together for hours, lost in their grief, not knowing where to go from here. What would they do? Who would look after them all? Jon knew he would have to be strong for them all, but he wasn't sure what to do. He cuddled Arya against his chest and wrapped an arm around Bran's shoulders, his free hand reaching out for Sansa. They were orphans now. It was his duty as the eldest to look after his siblings. Uncle Benjen returned and motioned for Jon to come speak with him. Jon let go of Arya and stood, walking across the room to the hall to speak with his Uncle. "I've made all the arrangements to have their remains sent home and we'll have a small funeral with just family and friends before settling them into the crypts." Jon nodded, his hands twitching at his sides, not sure what to say or do. "How are you holding up, Jon?" he asked, placing a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Not well, but I'll manage, Uncle." Jon replied. Benjen nodded and softly shook his head. "It's hard I know. Losing family is never easy. Believe me. I've been through this before, several times. But we have each other." Jon nodded, unsure what else to do. Benjen stepped past him, going into the parlor to gather up Rickon. It was late, and he needed to sleep. Arya and Bran sat huddled together, silent tears running down their faces while Sansa stepped up and walked over to Jon as he entered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her head resting on his strong chest.

Sansa sniffled, nuzzling against his chest, Jon rubbing soothing circles across her back and shoulders. "What will we do now, Jon?" she asked, hugging him tight. Jon cradled her in his arms as he cupped her chin, tilting her head up to consider her eyes. "It'll be alright, sweetheart. Trust in me. I'll look after our family from now on. Everything will be okay. I promise." he said, leaning in and softly kissing her lips, her blue eyes drifting closed as she kissed him back. He pulled back, reaching up to caress her cheek, his thumb tracing her soft pink lips. Arya watching them, and not wanting to be left out, stood and ran to Jon, wrapping her arms around him. He knelt, kissing her lips, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her close. "Everything will be okay, I promise." Bran watched them, somehow unsurprised as he stood, walking past them to find Benjen and Rickon.

Jon took their hands and lead them upstairs, towards their father's solar, now his as the eldest boy, and led them inside, closing the door behind them he led them over to the sofa and settled down, cuddling them against him, his lips brushing their foreheads. "I'll become the next Lord Stark," he said looking at his girls. "Uncle Benjen has agreed to look after the family business until I'm old enough to take over. We'll lay Father, Robb and your mother to rest in the family crypts and have a small funeral with just family and close friends." Jon looked at them both, finally allowing his tears to fall, now that they were alone. He didn't have to hide the pain he felt from his mates. They turned, hugging him, trying to soothe him as he had soothed them earlier. They sat there for a while, holding each other before heading to bed. Jon climbed into his bed, Arya and Sansa climbing in on either side, nuzzling up against his chest as they drifted off to slumber, too exhausted to think clearly.

Jon woke up late the next morning with Arya and Sansa cuddled up against him, fast asleep with their heads resting on his chest. He smiled sadly, his arms around their shoulders as he watched them sleep, free of worries, if only for a while. Sansa woke up first, her eyes blinking sleepily as she slowly came too before jumping up and running to the bathroom, her upset stomach getting the best of her. Jon gently extracted himself from Arya, careful not to wake her and went to Sansa, kneeling beside her, his right hand on her shoulder while he rubbed her back with the left. She was bent over the toilet vomiting, her hair tucked haphazardly behind her ears. When her stomach finally settled Jon held her, hugging her against his chest. Sansa stood, heading over to brush her teeth and rinse out her mouth while Jon stood beside her, worrying his lower lip. Finishing, Sansa turned and kissed his cheek, her hands resting against his arms before she left for her own chambers, to shower and dress. Arya began to stir on the bed, getting up and looking around, she saw Sansa leave and climbed out of bed, looking for Jon. She heard the shower start in his private bathroom and slid her nightdress off, walking to the bathroom and stepping into the walk-in shower beside him.

Stepping behind him, she wrapped her arms around him, giggling softly as he jumped, surprised and turned to face her. He smiled, kneeling and wrapped his arms around her, his lips finding hers, kissing her deeply. He sat back on the shower bench and lifted her into his lap, his hands grasping her slender hips, pulling her tight against him, his member grinding against her core as his tongue probed her mouth. He pulled back reaching for a cloth and lathered it with soap before running it gently across her back and shoulders. As his hand ran down, lathering her short legs and feet, Arya nuzzled her face against his chest, a sigh of content escaping her lips. Jon stood her up gently scrubbing her front, moving the cloth over her flat chest and down her stomach, washing and scrubbing her hips before running a soapy hand over her core, teasing the soft lower lips open, his soapy fingers finding her clit, making her moan, her knees going wobbly, he held her up as his fingers dipped inside her sheath, thrusting gently in and out as she ground her hips against his hand. Pulling his hand away he handed her the cloth, letting her finish before rinsing her off under the spray of the showerhead as he began lathering his own body with soap.

A short time later, the pair stepped out of the shower, flushed and happy, and dried themselves off, before Arya, wrapped in a towel, headed to her room to dress, leaving Jon to do the same. Jon dressed in a black woolen tunic bearing the Stark crest and a pair of jeans and black leather boots before heading downstairs to the dining hall, where the rest of the family sat, breaking their fasts, and took the chair at the head of the table. He fixed himself a plate as they sat, looking around at them all. Too many empty chairs. He felt his heart throb painfully in his chest. Tearing his eyes away he focused on his plate, looking up only when he had finished. Jon stood, heading to the courtyard to spar with the Master at Arms, hoping to distract himself from his troubles. He sparred for hours until finally, exhausted and unable to go on, he headed inside for lunch. As he changed out of his clothes he headed to his wardrobe changing into a clean tunic and pair of trousers. He headed over to the parlor and found Sansa and Arya sewing with the other girls. He stood watching them, a smile forming on his face. His beautiful mates. They were the one bright spot in his world.

Days past in this manner. They seemed to pass by before his eyes. Jon was in his late father's solar going over household accounts. His Uncle Benjen would be managing the family's businesses until he came of age. The remains of his father, brother and stepmother had arrived and the funeral would be held tomorrow. There was a knock at the door and Jon looked up. Sansa stepped into the solar and closed the door behind her, dressed in a gown of blue cream-colored silk. She was beautiful. He stood and walked over, taking her in his arms, kissing her deeply. He had not been alone with her in a while and he missed her touch. They sat in an armchair by the fire, Sansa settled in Jon's lap, his hands wandering beneath her skirts as they kissed. His hands caressed her thighs, teasing slowly upwards, she parted her legs giving him better access as his fingers traced her slit through the crotch of her panties before he pulled them away. He unlaced the front of her dress, baring her breasts to his gaze, he leaned down, suckling her nipples, teasing the hardened nubs with his tongue while her hands settled on his head, holding him against her chest as she moaned his name, the wetness and heat building between her legs. She needed him. Needed to feel him inside her, thrusting, filling that aching void that tormented her so…

Jon pushed her skirts up around her waist, tugging her panties down and off before dropping them to the floor as he turned her in his lap, his hands moving to unlace his breeches, his stiff member escaping the confines, standing angry and erect. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up as she settled on her knees, lowering herself down on him, sighing in pleasure as she took him inside her. She rocked her hips, driving him wild, his hands gripping her hips as she moved up and down on him, his member thrusting deeply as her hands found her breasts, squeezing the firm mounds and pinching her nipples, which of late had become so sensitive. His left hand moved between them finding the swollen nub at the top of her slit rubbing it between his fingers, making her cry out, his free hand playing with her rear, smacking and squeezing the firm cheeks. She was having trouble thinking, the pleasure overwhelming her as she rode him fast and hard, her inner walls squeezing down on him, milking him, making him gasp as he leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss, his right hand moving up, tugging gently but firmly on her auburn hair, tilting her head back to expose her soft neck, his lips trailing kisses along the pale skin, his hips thrusting up in time to meet her as they both neared their peak, the sounds of their lovemaking filling the room as they both tensed, their orgasms washing over them, driving them both to climax together. Sansa collapsed in his arms, her breath hot and heavy against Jon's chest as his member tensed inside her, flooding her womb with his seed.

They sat like that awhile, Sansa resting peacefully in Jon's arms, his arms around her middle, cradling her tight against him. They looked up as a knock on the door sounded and Arya burst in, clutching a pair of fencing blades. "Jon will you come spar with me?" she asked, before stopping as she saw them together. She turned and shut the door behind her before walking over to the pair of them, a determined yet nervous look in her eyes…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own game of thrones nor do I make money from this story.

This story is strictly fictional and does not reflect the personal beliefs of it's author. It's just a story. Read or don't. The choice is yours.

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 New Experiences

Arya slowly approached the pair, a determined yet nervous look on her face. She dropped the fencing swords to the floor at her sides, looking up at Jon as she kicked off her shoes and moved to unfasten the trousers she wore, stepping out of them and letting them fall to the floor beside her. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties, sliding them down her small hips, letting them pool around her feet on the floor before sliding her shirt over her head. She worried her lower lip as she stopped next to Jon, one of her hands on his arm. "It's my turn now. I've waited long enough." she said. Sansa looked at her, her head resting on Jon's shoulder, she climbed down off his lap and stood beside Arya, her hand on her sister's shoulder comfortingly as she guided her forward.

Arya knelt before Jon, her small hands grasping his member, stroking the shaft as she leaned in, her tongue darting out and swiping over the tip of his manhood, eliciting a soft moan from him. She slowly teased her tongue around the mushroom tip and along his shaft, licking up the traces of his seed and her sister's juices, before lowering her mouth down, taking the first few inches of his member into her warm and wet mouth, head bobbing gently up and down as he hardened between her soft lips. Jon's hands found her head, guiding her gently up and down, his fingers tangling in her dark locks as he moaned, his eyes half lidded with lust and pleasure. Arya hummed softly in the back of her throat, the vibrations driving Jon mad with lust, his hands tugging softly but urgently at her dark locks, his hips thrusting upwards, he moaned, inflamed with lust as Arya pulled back, making Jon sigh in frustration, his eyes snapping open as he gazed at her, panting breathlessly.

Jon lifted Arya into his arms, his hands settling on her slender hips as he carried her to his desk, quickly brushing everything aside, onto the floor before settling her gently onto the surface, his lips finding her in a passionate kiss. Arya wrapped her arms around Jon's shoulders, his hands moving down between her thighs, fingers teasing the soft lips of her cunt, gently pushing them open to tease her clit, rolling the swiftly hardening nub between his fingers, making Arya stiffen and moan, her hips pushing against his hand as he slipped a finger inside her, moaning as the soft velvet walls clamped down on the hard digit. Jon knelt down, pulling Arya to the edge of the desk, his lips trailing soft kisses along Arya's thighs, making his way slowly up to her dripping slit, his tongue swiping over the lips, licking up her glistening juices, his fingers parting her soft lips, his tongue gently pushing into her tight sheath, the velvet muscle thrusting in and out causing Arya's hips to buck against his face, her small hands tangling in her brother's dark hair, soft whimpers and moans escaping her lips as he teased her clit between calloused fingers, her nails raking across his scalp, crying out as her body stiffened, flooding his mouth with her juices.

Jon stood, towering over Arya, his rough, whiskered chin glistening with her juices as she lay back on his desk, panting and looking up at him through lust clouded eyes. He stepped forward, his member hard and throbbing as he rubbed the mushroom tip across her soft petals, his nostrils flaring and his tongue swiping out over his lips, tasting her honey as he pressed the head of his member against her slick entrance, slowly pushing forwards, his thick shaft slowly stretching her, making her stiffen and grimace slightly as her body struggled to adjust to his size. Jon bit his bottom lip as he braced himself against the desk, his member pushing deeper into her. She was so tight, so hot. Her walls squeezed down on his member, driving him wild. He was less than half way inside her and he was certain he was going to cum any second. Arya gripped the edge of the desk, knuckles white and toes curling as her wet clutching sheath slowly adjusted to his size and the discomfort began to fade, replaced by pleasure as her short, slender legs wrapped around him, attempting to pull him deeper inside her.

Jon pulled her up against his chest, his hands gripping her backside as he kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth, his hips thrusting forwards, the tip of his hard member pushing against the entrance to her womb with every thrust, his dark eyes shut tight as he moaned into the kiss. Arya wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, her body shaking with every thrust of Jon's hard cock, his hands fondling her backside as his thick, thrusting shaft rubbed against her swollen clit, making her head spin, her small body swimming with pleasure as he picked up the pace, thrusting faster, harder, his shaft rubbing against something deep inside her causing her breath to hitch, her fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders. She couldn't think, lights were exploding behind her eyes making her vision blurry. Her breath came in short ragged gasps as her body shook, trembling in her orgasm her vision went dark. Arya's orgasm was driving Jon over the edge, his hips smacking against her pale thighs hard and rough, his member swelling as he flooded her with his seed, his breath hot and heavy against her sweaty skin, his legs going weak, he collapsed into the chair behind his desk, cradling Arya in his arms as she slowly came too.

Arya opened her eyes, nuzzling against Jon's chest as he carded his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him, grinning and kissed his lips, her hands on his shoulders as she moved up onto her knees to face him, her eyes shining. She winced slightly at dull ache in her hips and climbed off his lap standing on shaky feet. His hands steadied her, and she placed her hands on his arm, blushing as she felt something wet trickling down her thighs. Jon laughed at her cute expression and stood, wrapping her in his jacket before lifting her up into his arms and carrying her out of the office, followed by Sansa, as they all headed towards the bathroom in the master bedroom, now Jon's room and they all settled into the large sunken tub to get washed up.

After their bath they settled in the large mahogany bed, Sansa and Arya on either side of Jon, their heads resting on his chest, his arms around their shoulders. Arya drifted off to sleep, her head on Jon's right arm, while Sansa cuddled against Jon's left side and looked at him, her soft hands on his chest. "Tomorrow's the funeral… I can't believe they're really gone," she said, tears springing to her eyes. "Yeah, me either." Jon said sadly, blinking back tears of his own. Sansa shook against his side, quiet sobs pouring forth. Jon held her close, his own tears falling in a rare show of emotion. They held each other, crying softly before exhaustion took hold and they succumbed to sleep. Jon had a fitful night, his sleep plagued by nightmares. His head shook from side to side as he mumbled in his sleep.

(Jon was walking through the halls of Winterfell manor, searching for something, someone, anyone. The manor was empty of life, the walls and ceilings covered in dust and cobwebs. The doors were open, hanging on rusted hinges and birds flew in and out of broken windows. In the darkened corners Jon heard small animals chittering. Suddenly there was a loud howling sound and Jon turned a corner. There sitting in a rotted wooden chair in the parlor was a skeleton in motheaten old clothes, wisps of rotten hair clinging to the skull. Beside it, on the floor, sat an aged wolf with snow white fur and red eyes. The wolf raised it head, looking Jon in the eyes, and howled, long and loud.)

Jon bolted upright in bed, panting and shaking, a terrified shout tearing forth. Startled, his eyes focused and he noticed Arya straddling his hips, her small naked body frozen as she looked at him, her long dark hair framing her face as she stared at him. Jon slowly calmed down and looked her in the eyes, his heart rate returning to normal as he calmed, only to jolt in surprise once more as he realized what was happening. In the bright sunlight streaming through the window, he saw her clearly. Arya was straddling him, propped up on her knees, her hips rocking back and forth as she rode him, her eyes shut as her breathing steadied, her fingers plunging in and out of her pussy as she rubbed her clit with her thumb. Arya moaned, her fingers thrusting in and out faster as she bounced up and down on her brother's member, the thick shaft stretching her rectum as her body shook, her juices squirting onto her hand. Coming down from her orgasm, Arya climbed off her brother and moved onto her hands and knees on the bed, wiggling her bum as she grinned at him over her shoulder, her cheeks spread, revealing her gaping hole.

"Fuck me, Jon." She giggled as she reached back with her right hand, slapping the cheeks of her backside. Needing no more encouragement, Jon moved behind her, his hard member pressed against her gaping anus. He moaned softly as he thrust his hips forward, burying himself in his little sister's bowels. "Oh gods, yes. Fuck me, Jon. Fuck me with your dirty cock. I love your cock up my ass." Arya moaned, shocking Jon with her filthy language. Jon moaned, his large rough hands mauling her pale upturned cheeks, smacking the firm globes while rocking his hips, thrusting roughly into her backside. He looked down, loving the way his huge shaft disappeared between her cheeks. Jon reached forward, tangling his fingers in Arya's dark hair and tugged her head back, gazing into her eyes as he thrust forward into her ass. He reached down with his free hand, plunging two thick fingers in her dripping cunt, pushing them in and out, his fingers rubbing her gspot as her own fingers stroked her clit. Arya tensed, crying out as she came on Jon's fingers. "Gods, yes. Fuck. Fuck me, Jon. Fuck your huge cock up my little ass," she cried. Jon bit his lip, nostrils flaring as he drove his hips forward, his hard shaft buried to the hilt in her rectum, his muscles tense, eyes shut tight as he flooded her bowels with his cum. Jon collapsed back on the bed, his arms around Arya's hips, pulling her back against his chest as his cock slipped from her gaping rectum with a plop.

Jon lay back against the pillows, a grin on his face as he looked down into Arya's eyes. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked. Arya bit her lip, blushing and looking away. "It's just something I've wanted to try." She mumbled softly. He grinned, kissing her forehead as they lay in bed, looking up only when Sansa came in, carrying a mug of peppermint tea. "Jon, Arya, get dressed. It's almost time to go to the funeral…"

TBC

Author's note: I want to thank everyone who has followed this story. I've spent the past two weeks wondering how to end it. The truth is it was never supposed to be more than a short one-chapter one-shot featuring Jon comforting Arya after a nightmare, but I got inspired and then one thing led to another. This is the end though. After I post this there will be a short epilogue to conclude things. I've never been to a funeral before, so I plan to omit that since I don't quite know how to pen one. The epilogue will be set in the future, maybe 5 or 6 years from where this leaves off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own game of thrones nor do I make any money from this story.

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Epilogue

Jon sat against the tree by the lake, Sansa in his arms holding the baby while they watched Arya running around playing with the twins. They both looked exactly like Sansa. Auburn curls and Tully blue eyes. They ran around, waving slender branches, sparring with their Aunt Arya who spoiled them rotten, much to the bother of their parents. They were having a family picnic by the lake as they did every week when the weather was nice. It was a nice way to escape from the pressures of managing Stark family business.

Jon looked out over the lake, his mind drifting back. It had been 7 years since their parents died. A lot had changed in that time. He and Sansa had three children now. Bran had gone off to med school to continue his studies to become a healer, Rickon was away at boarding school. And Uncle Ben had settled down with a girlfriend and moved into a small house on the neighboring property that he owned. They saw each other occasionally. Old master Luwin was still with them, living up at the manor. He was getting on in years though and was planning to retire when Bran returned to the manor after finishing his studies.

Jon looked up as his daughter Talia cheered, having won her sparring match against her brother Isaac. Isaac pouted a bit but quickly cheered and congratulated his sister while Arya walked over and sat beside him and Sansa, reaching out to take the baby, Carver. Carver had taken after Jon and Arya in looks, deviating from the Tully appearance of his mother and siblings. He had just begun teething and so was in a less than cheerful mood. Arya rocked him, soothing him with a lullaby. So much had changed over the years. After the funeral they found the late Lord Stark's journals and discovered that Jon was their cousin, his mother being their Aunt Lyanna. It was a shock, but it didn't change how they all felt about him. Arya rested her head on his shoulder and let her mind drift, wandering what the future could hold…


End file.
